Ice Cream Lips
by NotMyLullaby
Summary: Ja'mie's thoughts while decieving Tamsin to go with her to formal. Was it really just becuase she wanted a hot date? Or was it something more? Summer Heights High fic. Ja'mie/Tamsin Oneshot. Rated T for language and insult.


**Hello guys! So this is just a drabble on Ja'mie's thoughts on the whole thing with Tamsin, the lesbian. It concludes in a cute ending :) **

**Enjoy! :)**

Ja'mie should have felt bad for asking Tamsin to formal, but she didn't. At least, that's what she's been telling herself. Once her stuck up friends mentioned Tamsin in the meeting, they said she was hot. Ja'mie had never seen her before; she'd been too preoccupied to remember every fugly girls face in the school. But she was intrigued. If her friends said she was hot for a girl, Ja'mie had to see for herself.

At first, Ja'mie had been glancing in the general direction of Tamsin and her lesbian friends. But she couldn't see Tamsin's face close up. But she could already tell she was hot by her hair, posture, and petite frame. Ja'mie had always been outgoing and not afraid to talk to people, so it was quite easy for her to walk up to the girl.

When she walked up her eyes lit up. Tamsin had been way prettier than Ja'mie even imagined. Maybe even prettier than her… no… Ja'mie was still hotter. But still, this girl was pretty hot. Ja'mie asked to speak with her privately. It was hard for her to get the words out. She'd just wanted to see the girl's face up close, but now Ja'mie knew she had to ask her to formal. Once she asked she felt relieved when Tamsin smiled and said she was flattered. Ja'mie didn't even mind when the girl said she'd think about it. I mean, it's a big commitment to go with a girl to formal as hot as Ja'mie.

Ja'mie had been thinking and thinking about it for a long time. Was she a lesbian? Maybe bi? All she knew is this girl made her feel something strange in the pit of her stomach. But it was a good strange. When Tamsin pulled Ja'mie from her group to tell her yes, Ja'mie suddenly felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach. It was slight at first, but then when the two parted ways and they kissed each other on the cheek, the small butterflies became large birds. It was as if her heart came up to her throat and it was hard for her to speak. Sebastian had never made her feel this way. She wasn't sure if she even got butterflies around him.

She had to explain to her friends why she was going to formal with a lesbian, which she came up with on the spot. They said they would look hot together and then nothing was mentioned again.

* * *

The night before the formal Ja'mie couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking of Tamsin, her dark hair, her beautiful eyes. She kept smiling while trying to go to sleep, thinking of the best night ever that was tomorrow night. But then sadness and confusion overwhelmed her when she realized that something wasn't right. Was she a lesbian? What would happen tomorrow? What if her mum found out? She finally willed herself to go to sleep.

"Wow Ja'mie. You are a heartless bitch who only cares about herself and looking hot. I found out you're not really a lesbian. I actually thought we had something. I was excited, I already picked out my dress and everything. Have fun going by yourself, bitch." Ja'mie's heart dropped to the floor. She felt like she was having chest pains. Not because she was now dateless, but because she'd upset a girl she really liked. That's when Ja'mie realized she was a lesbian, or at least bi. She had to stop thinking these thoughts so he quickly exclaimed to her friends of the horrible thing Tamsin did and she called her a bitch multiple times. But every time she said that word, she got more and more heart broken. She wouldn't let this stop her though, she quickly called Sebastian and he said he would go. Ja'mie smiled sadly, but put on a fake mask and told herself she would have fun at the formal. She's been working so hard for the formal, he can't let some lesbian ruin it.

* * *

After the dance, she lied on her giant bed, thinking of the nights events. She didn't want to admit it, but the whole night she'd been thinking of Tamsin. She read Tamsin's message over and over again, occasionally going back to old messages and reading them. They'd been flirting and talking about the formal. Ja'mie felt the tears pricking at her eyes. He couldn't live like this. She got up from the bed and ran out the door.

Ja'mie got to Tamsin's house. She knew where she lived because Tamsin told her when she thought Ja'mie was going to pick her up in the limo, which never happened. Ja'mie went to the window with the blue and pink drapes covering it. She could only assume it was Tamsin's. She took the small pebbles that were in her hand and threw them at the window, waiting a few seconds for each one so she wouldn't run out of pebbles. Tamsin opened the window and looked down at Ja'mie with confusion.

"Ja'mie, what are you doing here?" Tamsin called down. Ja'mie closed her eyes in bliss as she heard her name come off of the girl she loved lips.

"May I come up? I need to talk to you." Ja'mie said, not loosing eye contact with Tamsin.

"Use the front door." Tamsin growled and left the window. Ja'mie made her way through the grass and to the front door. It was extremely hard to walk in heels in the grass.

"Hey." Ja'mie said shyly as Tamsin opened the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tamsin asked, lifting her chin, trying to look superior.

"May I come in?" Ja'mie asked, her voice was barely a whisper. Tamsin nodded and opened up the door for her to enter.

Once the door was closed Ja'mie turned around and she thrust herself towards Tamsin, finding her lips. Ja'mie noted that her lips were soft and tasted of ice cream. But before Tamsin could respond, Ja'mie pulled back. She wasn't planning that, it just sort of happened.

"I am so sorry Tamsin. Your text was completely right. I am a bitch and I deserve not taking a beautiful girl like you to formal. I felt so horrible when I got that text, but not because of the names you called me but for the hurt I put upon you. I told my friends I wasn't a lesbian because I didn't think that I was one. But if I wasn't, then why would I ask you? I realized later that I actually am a lesbian and I'm pretty sure I love you and I'm so sorry-" Ja'mie was cut off by Tamsin put her lips on Ja'mie's. It was a sweet kiss, not too dramatic and not too short, just perfect.

They both pulled back and Tamsin put her hand on the side of Ja'mie's face.

"Apology accepted." Tamsin smiled sweetly. Ja'mie couldn't help but return it. Ja'mie felt tears pricking her eyes and she let them fall freely. She wrapped her arms around Tamsin and they stood there in a comfortable silence for a long time.


End file.
